


Otras vidas

by DraInu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter Loves Tom Riddle, Letters, Love, Love Letters, M/M, No Smut, POV Tom Riddle, Renaissance, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle Loves Harry Potter, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraInu/pseuds/DraInu
Summary: Tom no sabía qué pudo haber hecho para que Harry estuviera en su vida... o tal vez sí, pero no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a decirle a su hermoso niño.Fic para el evento "Bingo Tomarry San Valentín", del grupo El Lado Oscuro de la Fama.Prompts tomados: Un mundo ideal, sangre, bajo las estrellas, almas gemelas y cartas.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Bingo Tomarry San Valentin





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_Un mundo ideal._   
_..._   
_O de cómo tus instintos pueden cambiar con tan sólo una mirada._

* * *

  
Dorian no podría decir que era una persona benevolente, de hecho, el placer que le invadía cuando mataba a alguien era tan gratificante que sólo podía pensar en su próxima misión para poder hacerlo de nuevo.

Era el General del Ejército, él se encargaba de las misiones más difíciles y confidenciales cuando sabía que no podía hacerlo otra persona. Ahora, con la misión de capturar a uno de los grandes líderes terroristas, Dorian sólo podía pensar que haber entrado al ejército sólo era un mero capricho de sus instintos, todo con el fin de tranquilizar la sed de caza que corría por sus venas.

Los disparos se escucharon a la distancia. Él sacó su arma y corrió a la pequeña guerrilla que estaba teniendo lugar frente suyo. Habían ido a una lucha contra Afganistán, nada nuevo contando que Estados Unidos se había metido a la disputa. ¿Objetivo? Ganar terreno. ¿A qué costo? Cualquiera.

Por eso estaba Dorian ahí. El mejor de los mejores, puntería certera y unos nervios de acero. Cualquier misión que implicara matar, era seguro que él estaría ahí para apoyar.

Miró a su alrededor. Las pequeñas casas a su alrededor no importaban, era un barrio bajo y la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban viviendo en esos sitios ya se habían encargado de refugiarse en otro lado... al menor eso pensó antes de que un grito se escuchara dentro de una vivienda.

No estaba lejos de él y, dado a los gritos que sobresalían del lugar, Dorian podía predicar que nada bueno estaba ocurriendo. Bien, estaban en medio del fuego cruzado, nada debía ser bueno iniciando con eso. Desvió su paso hasta llegar a una de las casa a su derecha. Los disparos parecían estar entretenidos en otros objetivos, eso le facilitaba más las cosas a Dorian, quien, con una dura patada, abrió la puerta de par en par sin mucha ceremonia.

Era una pequeña casa nada amueblada, algunas mantas sucias y ensangrentadas se encontraban decorando los rincones por ahí y por allá. Había un pequeño hueco en la pared que hacía la función de puerta, la cual daba a una habitación más, claro, no pudo acercarse cuando dos sujetos salieron por ésta con arma en mano.

Sonriendo, Dorian acabó con ellos con dos rápidos y precisos disparos. Definitivamente no tendría ningún reto en ese lugar, pero su instinto le decía que entrara más y se asegurara que todo estuviera bien.

A veces, los instintos podrían ser aquello que te salvara la vida cuando todo era tan impreciso.

Pasó a la habitación y, con arma en mano, recorrió cada esquina para que no pudiera tener sorpresas después. La habitación contaba con un escritorio nada utilizable, el cual tenía una bomba con cronómetro. Dos minutos y contando.

Un murmullo/grito se escuchó por la habitación. Un golpe proveniente del escritorio llamó la atención de Dorian. Caminó con cuidado y, con un rápido movimiento -porque sí, todo debe ser rápido y certero en momentos como ésos- rodeó el escritorio y apuntó el hueco de éste con su pistola.

Un joven se encontraba sentado en el suelo, sus manos y piernas atadas, sus ojos y boca tapados por trozos de tela que le impedían ver o hablar. Un grito lastimero salió de la garganta del amordazado y Dorian sólo pudo pensar en las razones por las que la persona frente a él podría estar en esas condiciones. Aunque, si debía ser sincero, lo que más le sorprendió fue la urgencia y preocupación que le consumieron las entrañas, no sabía porqué no sentía lástima por la patética imagen, pero tampoco se iba a quedar analizando.

Guardó su arma y se agachó para poder ayudar al joven de cabello azabache. Primero quitó la venda de los pies para seguir con las manos (las cuales también estaban agarradas a sus piernas), no le importaba mucho la boca y los ojos, el joven podría quitarse las vendas luego. Por más que su curiosidad le gritase que los destapara, en ese momento lo importante era alejarse lo más rápido posible y, si la bomba no era tan potente, tendrían un poco de suerte que ésta no les dañara tanto.

Ayudó al azabache a ponerse de pie y corrió agarrando con su otra mano su arma anteriormente guardada. Como supuso, el azabache ya se encontraba quitándose la tela que le tapaba los ojos mientras hacía el mayor de los intentos para no caerse.

Salieron de la casa y Dorian empujó al joven para que estuviera frente a él. Era más pequeño y eso le permitía cubrirlo con su cuerpo. El trabajo de Dorian era matar y cubrir a los suyos, su especialidad no era el rescate y, por más egoísta que se escuchara, prefería ser de las personas que sobrevivían que a las que morían en medio del peligro.

Pero no podía sentir ese egoísmo cuando el cuerpo del azabache se refugiaba con temor contra él.

—¡Retirada! —gritó. Nadie dudó de sus ordenes y, por su urgencia al andar, comenzaron a correr mientras disparaban ocasionalmente a los del bando contrario.

Dorian creía que los del otro bando podrían haber sacrificado sus vidas sólo porque eso significaría acabar con la de ellos al mismo tiempo, pero, al ver que se retiraban, sus enemigos también hicieron lo mismo con menor rapidez y sin importarles que la bomba pudiera acabar con ellos, casi como si estuvieran esperando por eso.

—Corre —susurró en el oído del joven y éste también cumplió con su orden.

Sus hombres les cubrían disparando hacia atrás. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? No lo sabía, pero sus instintos le gritaban que era lo suficiente como para que ya se tiraran al suelo.

—¡Bomba! —fue lo último que dijo cuando todos sus hombres se arrojaron al suelo.

Dorian arrastró consigo al joven y lo cubrió con su cuerpo, pero tal parecía que no era el mismo en pensar eso.

—¡Henry! —el nombre salió de uno de sus hombres. Amos Huffle, si mal no recordaba.

El joven Teniente que les acompañaba en esos momentos se acomodó sobre ellos. No podía estar seguro, pero el joven bajo él parecía haber gritado el nombre del castaño al mismo tiempo que la bomba se activaba metros atrás.

Sus oídos retumbaban, pero sólo pudo agradecer porque la bomba no parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir más de unos pocos metros a la redonda... pero tal vez hubiera sentido más el golpe de no ser por el teniente Huffle, quien se había encargado de protegerlos... ¿o proteger a _Henry_?

Levantó su mirada y sólo pudo ver unos ojos terriblemente hermosos observando a su alrededor con confusión, tal vez mareado por las sensaciones que estaba teniendo en esos momentos, para Dorian era más fácil componerse después de una bomba, pero el joven no tenía la preparación militar requerida.

—¿Estás bien? —se obligó a preguntar, tratando de no distraerse por esos ojos verdes.

Un asentimiento fue su respuesta.

—¿Amos?

Dorian usó un poco de fuerzas para que el joven sobre ellos se retirara, pero el peso sobre él parecía casi... muerto.

—¿Amos? —volvió a preguntar el joven.

Cuando se pudieron separar el uno del otro, Dorian pudo saber quién era el joven al que había salvado. Henry Evans, hijo del representante del parlamento, Charlus Evans. El joven había estado desaparecido desde hace dos semanas, un supuesto secuestro.

Henry se acercó al Teniente y acarició su cuerpo con delicadeza, casi como si quisiera saber si se había lastimado gracias al impacto. Tom no tenía tiempo para eso, así que se hincó para ver el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraban sus contrincantes, pero sólo encontró escombros y restos de unas casas en medio del camino. Esperaba que ningún soldado se encontrara bajo todo eso.

La ayuda no tardó en llegar y, con eso, su vía de escape para dar por terminada esa guerrilla.

xxxx

Se había arreglado para recibir una medalla a causa de sus heróicas acciones. Dorian pensaba que todo eso fue arreglado por Charlus Evans para darle las gracias por haber salvado a su adorado hijo... y, hablando de Henry Evans, el General podía entender bien porqué el joven causó tanto alboroto por su desaparición. El ojiverde era jodidamente amigable y entrañable una vez que le conocías.

Dorian se había encargado de estar con Harry en todo momento hasta que llegaran a Inglaterra y el menor pudiera estar en los brazos de su familia. Si bien había querido estar con él en todo momento, no tuvo que expresar sus pensamientos cuando el joven parecía regio a hablar con otra persona que no fueran el ojiazul. Eso alimentó un poco la posesividad que empezaba a surgir dentro de Dorian, pero no dio ningún comentario al respecto.

Después de haber llegado a Inglaterra, los dos se habían separado después de unos minutos, Dorian debía dar un reporte de los acontecimientos y Henry debía recibir el cariño que su familia no le había dado en tanto tiempo. Claro, eso no quiere decir que no se volvieran a ver.

Para su suerte, Henry se encontraba dando visitas regulares a su amigo de la infancia, Amos Huffle, quien había estado más que dispuesto a perder su vida sólo por salvar la de su pequeño hermanito, palabras del Teniente.

Dorian no tenía ningún tipo de cariño por Amos, pero que fuera a visitarlo en los momentos que Henry se encontraba ahí era por pura casualidad... Cosa que comprendió el castaño rápidamente y siempre hacía algo para que Henry y Dorian terminarán enfrascados en una tranquila conversación.

Ahora, regresando al hecho de que recibiría su medalla, Dorian estaba seguro que Henry se encontraría en las primeras filas, al lado de su padre. No que hubiera preguntado, claramente.

Mientras sus honoríficos eran mencionados y la causante de poder recibir esa medalla (algo sobre salvar la vida de un civil y salvaguardar también la de sus compañeros por sus habilidosos reflejos) Dorian se encontraba parado firmemente mirando a las personas. Justo cuando le colocaron su medalla, el General pudo ver al joven de ojos verdes en la segunda fila, quien se encontraba aplaudiendo y, después de notar su mirada, sonriendo con algún extraño cariño que Dorian nunca había recibido.

Y fue con eso, con la mirada de Harry en la suya, que su mente no pudo dejar de pensar en que, aún con su sed de sangre latiendo en las puntas de sus dedos, sólo lo convertiría en una herramienta para poder llegar a tener un mundo ideal. Un mundo donde Henry mereciera vivir. Un mundo que le permitiera estar con él.

xxxx

La puerta tras de él fue abierta después de unos ligeros toques. Dorian miró hacia atrás frunciendo el ceño, pero toda su molestia (y los posibles pensamientos de que la persona era completamente descortés por entrar sin permiso) se fueron cuando vio esos ojos verdes que tan distraído lo tenían últimamente.

—General Holmes —saludó con respeto Henry—. Es un placer verle.

—Lo mismo podría decir, joven Evans. Toda una sorpresa. —el nombrado sonrió con alegría y Dorian casi podría jurar que la habitación parecía tener más luz después de eso— ¿Cómo está el teniente Huffle?

—Ya casi está listo para que lo avienten de nuevo a una misión... sus palabras —dijo el joven levantando sus hombros mientras se acercaba a él—. ¿Cómo ha estado usted?

—Acabo de recibir una medalla que hará compañía a todas las demás que tengo, irradio de felicidad. —su voz monótona y mirada sería hicieron reír a Henry, pero toda máscara que hubiera puesto el General cambió por completo al escuchar esa risa— Supongo que no viene aquí por un simple saludo.

—Oh, ¿no puedo venir a saludar a mi salvador? —el General levantó una de sus perfectas cejas ante la pregunta— Bien, bien. Vine a despedirme.

—¿Despedirte? —la urgencia en su voz fue camuflajeada por curiosidad. Dorian agradecía que el joven no se había dado cuenta de eso.

—Sí, regreso a Irlanda del Norte —anunció comenzando a jugar con sus manos.

Cierto, que el padre de Henry fuera parte del Parlamento del Reino Unido no implicaba que debieran vivir exactamente en Inglaterra. Henry pareció leer sus pensamientos (si hubiera una persona capaz de leerlo a la perfección, tal vez podría ser Henry), porque comenzó a explicarse.

—Amos era mi vecino de niño, convivimos juntos hasta que él decidió viajar para unirse a los grandes cargos del ejército, fue así como terminó aquí...

—Y tú te quedaste en Irlanda —terminó suspirando. Henry asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior. Jodido Evans que no sabía lo que eso causaba en él...

Tal vez el joven ni siquiera hubiera pensando en todas las cosas que Dorian quería hacerle, tal vez sólo pensaba en acercarse a su salvador para agradecerle lo que había hecho por él y, después, irse de su vida como la mayoría lo había hecho, al final, era su deber salvar personas. Después de todo, las relaciones amorosas entre dos personas del mismo género no eran para nada bien recibidas para la sociedad.

—Quería saber si me podría pasar la dirección de donde suele estar —murmuró el joven y todo pensamiento pesimista se esfumó después de ver el tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Me gustaría seguir en contacto con usted... ¡pero si no se puede o le incómodo está bien! Yo lo comprenderé y...

Dorian decidió callarle acariciando su cabeza con cariño, deslizando su mano tranquilamente hasta llegar a su mejilla. Los dos quedándose viendo por un largo momento.

—Sería un placer —aseguró Dorian segundos antes de separarse y dirigirse al escritorio para comenzar a escribir la dirección del cuartel general en el que siempre se encontraba—. Se le extrañará por acá, Henry. —y le dio el papel, casi queriendo que el ojiverde decidiera quedarse a su lado.

Claro, eso no pasaría porque: Primero, tenía una vida en Irlanda del Norte; Segundo, estaba seguro que tendría mejores cosas que hacer; Tercero, y la última razón, es porque la sociedad les escupiría en la cara por eso... y su chico no lo merecía.

—También lo extrañaré, general Holmes.

Después de eso, Henry se acercó rápidamente a darle un suave beso en la mejilla y salir de la habitación corriendo, dejando a un Dorian Holmes completamente paralizado en su lugar.

xxxx

" _Estimado general Holmes:_

_¿No se ha puesto a pensar que la vida sólo quiere darle la espalda? Me refiero, cuando puedes tener lo que más deseas, lo que más anhelas, siempre pasa algo que lo aleje de eso._

_Tal vez sepa a dónde de dirijo, pero de verdad su presencia hizo que mi estadía acompañando a Amos fuera realmente placentera, espero encontrarlo en algún otro momento. Claro, si es que me lo permite la vida._

_Si se lo pregunta, he estado bien. Padre sigue ocupado con su trabajo y madre es la única que me visita en casa de vez en cuando, me ayuda con la limpieza aunque le digo que la sirvienta lo podría hacer. De todas maneras, es divertido tenerla merodeando por mis alrededores, me hace sentir menos solo._

_Amos también se ha contactado conmigo mediante cartas, aunque no es nada nuevo, desde que se fue lo hemos estado haciendo, pero ahora pareciera que nuestra amistad se fortaleció. Me felicitó por mi vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños, aunque, claro, hubiera sido mejor que lo hubiera podido ver._

_En fin, espero que todo le esté yendo bien. Espero que no se olvide de nuestra promesa y vuelva sano de su misión._

_Y recuerde, pueden que mis cartas tarden en llegar... pero no se alarme, aún con la distancia mi profundo cariño y agradecimiento serán dirigidos a usted. Seguiremos en contacto, sin importar la demora y las ansias que deba soportar para poder hablar con usted._

_Pero no olvide, querido general Holmes, que nuestras almas pertenecen a una sola persona y que la mía ya encontró su dueño._

_Siempre suyo:_   
_Henry Charlus Evans. "_

Dorian sonrió con tristeza cuando leyó la carta que el mensajero del campo le había entregado. Como Henry había dicho, se encontraba preparándose para su próxima misión. Habían compartido algunas pocas cartas para mantenerse en contacto, prometiendo que se reencontrarían de nuevo cuando la misión saliera bien.

Tal parecía que iban a esperar más tiempo de lo planeado para volverse a juntar.

" _Pero no olvide, querido general Riddle, que nuestras almas pertenecen a una sola persona y que la mía ya encontró su dueño."_

Vaya forma de declarar sus sentimientos, pensó Dorian, pero no era nada que él no sintiera también.

No importaba cuánto o qué pasara, juraba que Henry y él iban a acabar juntos.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_Sangre._   
_..._   
_O de cómo las cosas pueden salir mejor de lo esperado._

* * *

Era su hora de descanso, le había tocado estar en una jodida cirugía que le había llevado más de la mitad de sus ganas de vivir. En esos momentos no sabía porqué había querido estudiar medicina, pudo haberse quedado cómodo con la herencia que le habían dejado sus abuelos, pero no, ahora se encontraba jugando al doctor mientras toleraba la mala cara de sus pacientes y los gritos históricos de los familiares.

Fue al comedor del hospital con tranquilidad, ignorando cualquier intento de conversación que sus compañeros y personal del hospital deseaban iniciar. Él sólo quería sentarse y comer con tranquilidad, de preferencia algo que no tuviera carne, estaba totalmente asqueado después de horas y horas en el quirófano.

Pidió un arroz y verduras, algo medianamente ligero para que su estómago pudiera digerir todo sin necesidad de recordar el olor de... Joder, esa mujer sí había estado mal.

Comenzó a comer sin dar mucho preámbulo, el tiempo era oro o, en su caso, era una vida que podría salvar. Justo estaba dando un bocado cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió estrepitosamente. Cuando vio a Avery entrar de forma apresurada, supo que no sería coincidencia que estuviera buscándolo. Dio un último bocado a su comida antes de verla con lástima, realmente quería terminarla.

—Doctor Marvolo, hay una emergencia y lo necesitamos en quirófano...

No necesitó más. Se levantó y comenzó una caminata rápida detrás de Avery, quien casi comenzaba a correr en medio de los pasillos. Claro, cuando llegó a la habitación que le requería, pudo lograr saber porqué tanta prisa.

Había sangre en cualquier lugar, su equipo médico se encontraba moviéndose con urgencia para controlar las hemorragias. Para ser sincero, Marvolo no lograba saber cuánta suerte debería tener el joven frente a él para lograr sobrevivir a eso.

xxxx

Se detuvo para suministrar los medicamentos vía venosa que le daban al joven. Para la sorpresa de todos (sí, hasta de sus padres) el joven azabache se había aferrado a la vida con tanta terquedad que sólo pudieron pensar que era un milagro.

Sí, claro, milagro. Marvolo estaba más agradecido de que sus manos se hubieran movido de una forma asombrosamente precisa para poder ayudar al joven que en un ser de dudosa existencia dándole otra oportunidad a... ¿cómo se llamaba su paciente? Oh, sí. Adrián Peverell.

Quitando todo eso, Marvolo se había hecho cargo de Adrián desde el momento que llegó. Si bien era más sencillo mandar a una enfermera, su equipo y él habían hecho un pacto silencioso de hacerse cargo de sus propios pacientes... El hospital no era reconocido por tener a las mejores enfermeras, si era sincero.

—¿Y cómo terminó así? —cuestionó Marvolo una vez que se encontró encerrado en la misma habitación que la madre y un amigo pelirrojo del azabache.

El amigo se volvió repentinamente incómodo y una mirada culpable salió a relucir.

—Fue mi culpa —susurró. Marvolo sólo pudo ver con desinterés los ojos azules del pelirrojo.

—No lo fue. —se metió la señora Peverell, quién poseía unos asombrosos ojos verdes— Nadie podía suponer lo que pasaría.

—Pero yo le pedí a Adrián que recogiera a mi hermana de la escuela —susurró apretando las manos. En esos momentos, Marvolo ya había dejado los medicamentos de lado—. Era mi responsabilidad y aún así decidí que fuera él...

El silencio se instaló en la habitación. El joven paciente había estado en un estado inconsciente desde ya hacía una semana, otra de las cosas que asombraron a todos. Según muchos doctores (como si Marvolo les hubiera preguntado algo al respecto), Adrián tenía suerte de no haber muerto y, aún más, de no haber entrado en coma.

—Adrián recogió a la hermana de Bilius después de sus clases de danza —informó la mujer tratando de lucir calmada, pero su mirada delataba el dolor que poseía en esos momentos—. Unos jóvenes decidieron molestarla justo antes de que mi hijo llegara... la estaban acorralando contra un callejón. —con eso último, Marvolo supuso hacía dónde iba la historia.

Por lo que le contaron, en ese momento llegó Adrián y comenzó a defender a la hermanita de su mejor amigo, pero nadie contó que los agresores iban a tener armas blancas escondidas entre sus ropas. Aún con eso, Marvolo sólo podía pensar en la valentía del joven y que su acto heróico salvó a una joven que, tal vez, no hubiera visto el siguiente día.

—Ah, pero los otros tres terminaron peor que Adrián, te lo aseguro —dijo al pelirrojo tratando de aligerar el ambiente—. Por lo que me contó mi hermana, uno de ellos tuvo que llevarse a rastras a su compañero después de ver que el otro no se movía.

El doctor asintió. Desde que vio al joven postrado en la camilla del quirófano supo que iba a ser alguien especial, ahora, sólo podía sentirse orgulloso de su querido desconocido.

xxxx

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Marvolo después de revisar a Adrián, quien poseía ojos incluso más impresionantes que los de su madre.

—Eso debería preguntarle yo, se ve cansado, doctor —contestó la suave voz del joven. Marvolo se sorprendió que lo hubiese notado, ni su propia madre reconocía cuando él se encontraba así.

Sonrió con cariño.

—Tienes razón —aceptó encogiéndose de hombros—, el hospital tuvo una reducción considerable de personal y he tenido que estar laborando desde hace dos días.

—Suena agotador —susurró Adrián pensando un poco—, ¿por qué no descansa un poco aquí? Los doctores y las enfermeras no suelen venir, el único que me hace compañía es usted.

—Suena tentador, pero...

— _Por favoooor_ —rogó el joven y Marvolo sólo le lanzó una mirada considerándolo.

Error. Nunca debió mirar esos ojitos verdes que lo miraban con esperanza, desde la primera vez que los vio (hace más de un mes, cuando el joven recobró el conocimiento) sabía que no debía ver a Adrián si no quería caer en sus encantos.

—Hazte a un lado —ordenó casi resignado, la sonrisa de Adrián fue un gran pago. El joven se movió y abrió espacio para el doctor, quién se acomodó y miró al techo blanco—. Esto es incómodo.

Adrián soltó una carcajada, llamando la atención de Marvolo. Cuando el joven reía, el doctor juraba que podía oír los mismos ángeles acompañar esa voz.

—Luego le tomas amor, ya verás —aseguró el ojiverde con diversión, antes de que su semblante se volviera serio—. Es mejor que un ataúd, supongo.

Después de decir eso, una mirada fue dirigida a su persona. Marvolo pudo sentir en ese momento que su corazón daba un brinco, definitivamente eso no era natural y debería irse a revisar con alguno de sus compañeros para asegurarse que no contrajo nada grave.

—Eres un chico fuerte, Adrián. —Marvolo no pudo dejar de pensar que, por primera vez, había dicho el nombre de su pequeño ángel.

—De nada servía ser fuerte si no hubiera decidido irme a apoyar —susurró soltando una tímida sonrisa—. Por ahí me contaron que estaba en su hora de descanso.

—Soy un doctor, yo nunca descanso.

Decir eso tuvo como ganancia una brillante sonrisa y, ahora, un corazón acelerado.

xxxx

Marvolo miró sus papeles y asintió. Adrián se estaba mejorando de una manera maravillosa, todavía no se terminaba el tratamiento y Marvolo estaba seguro que el joven estaba tan sano como antes de su incidente. Sonrió y miró a la madre de su paciente.

—Creo que podrá ser dado de alta más pronto de lo planeado —informó y miró a Adrián, que se encontraba dando un pequeño bocado a un postre que su madre había metido de contrabando, Marvolo decidió ignorar eso, no afectaría en nada que se lo comiera.

Lo único que no pudo ignorar fue el extraño sentimiento que se logró filtrar en las facciones del menor.

xxxx

—Te aseguro que no tienes nada, hombre —dijo por octava ocasión Abraxas, el encargado de cardiología—. Estás demasiado sano para mi gusto, no tienes ningún defecto... me agradaría que mínimo tuvieras algo para poderte regañar, pero no.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño ante sus análisis— Podría jurar que he estado teniendo ligeras taquicardias.

—¿Con qué frecuencia te dan? Tal vez no estás acostumbrado a algún tipo de ambiente —cuestionó su compañero con pose serio, aunque no se le pasaba los ojos en blanco que había puesto después de haber dicho eso.

—Cada vez que... —se cortó. Su mente viajó a una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos verdes, ocasionado de nuevo ese supuesto malestar— Cada vez que estoy con alguien.

Decir que Abraxas se rió de eso fue un eufemismo, pero no le iba a tomar atención. Antes de ir por sus resultados se había despedido de Adrián, una despedida definitiva. El joven ya estaba sano y podía irse a casa, así que...

Fue hacia la recepción con rapidez, debía alcanzarlo, debía pedirle saber en dónde vivía, debía... debía tenerlo para él.

Cuando llegó a la recepción, Jane Watson, la recepcionista, le miró levantando una ceja con curiosidad, pero Marvolo entendió muy bien el hecho de que ella estuviera sola.

Adrián y sus hermosos ojos verdes ya se habían ido.

xxxx

Dos toques a su oficina lo hicieron salir de su mundo. Estaba lleno de trabajo, notas y papeles por completar que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera terminar todo e irse a descansar.

—Pase —murmuró dejando su firma en una de la hojas antes de mirar hacia la puerta.

—Tiene correo —dijo Jane con extrañeza. Marvolo asintió y tomó la carta después de haberse levantado y acercado a la joven recepcionista.

—Gracias.

Y, tras decir eso, Jane salió de su consultorio cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

Era raro que le llegara correo en el hospital, las cartas que les mandaban siempre esperaban por él dentro del buzón de su casa. Definitivamente no era nada normal que alguien decidiera comunicarse con él a través del hospital.

_" Querido doctor Marvolo:_

_Me gustaría decir que no se ha deshecho de mí, pero para mí desgracia, los jóvenes con los que me tuve el... incidente lograron dar con mi hogar y ahora estoy amenazado de muerte._

_Que genial._

_Fue un gran doctor, le debo la vida, y no sólo me hizo poder seguir viviendo, sino me dio las ganas de seguir con ella. Por todo eso y más, le agradezco infinitamente._

_Mi familia ha decidido que nos_ _mudaremos_ _, padre tiene familiares en Bulgaria, exactamente en Burgas, un excelente lugar que posee un hermoso muelle._

_Estoy seguro que, cada vez que vea el mar, recordaré sus ojos azules y todo lo que ha hecho por mí._

_Con amor:_   
_Adrián Peverell. "_

Marvolo sonrió y vio la ubicación del remitente, tal vez podría mandarle cartas... o tal vez no. Se iba a mudar, ¿no? Puede que ya no esté en esa casa, puede que ya no vuelva a hablarle.

xxxx

" _Querido doctor:_

_Como supuse, el mar me recuerda a sus ojos. Es horrible tenerlo todos los días en mi mente y no poder tenerlo cerca de mí. ¿Recuerda la vez que jugamos ajedrez? Cuando se concentra se ve jodidamente hermoso... Siento que fue trampa, me distraje con su belleza y terminé perdiendo._

_Oh, lo injusta que es la vida._

_En fin, ya llegamos a nuestro nuevo hogar. Si le soy sincero, es más hermoso que el que dejamos atrás. Tenemos una vista hermosa y los vecinos son amigables, aunque su cara seria te haga pensar lo contrario la primera vez que los ves._

_Me pregunto, ¿cómo sería el hogar ideal para usted? Tal vez uno silencioso y con una gran oficina con libros, recuerdo que le gusta mucho leer... un pequeño jardín, porque sus días metidos en el hospital no le dejarán cuidar completamente uno grande, tal vez sea de dos pisos y con una hermosa alcoba._

_En fin, si gusta, puede mandarme cartas. Ya no me_ _moveré_ _de lugar. Espero se anime, me haría realmente feliz._

_Atte:_   
_Adrián Peverell. "_

Marvolo casi corrió hacia su escritorio para escribir una contestación. Claro que no dejaría al pequeño ángel escribiéndole a la nada, más cuando sabía que podía estar todo el tiempo en su mente. Si es posible, trataría que Adrián lo pensara aún más.

xxxx

" _Estimado joven Peverell:_

_Siento que es más valiente hablando por carta que en persona, ¿acaso fue todo esto una declaración de amor? Yo lo sentí así._

_En todo caso, la idea de vagar por su mente cada que ve el mar me motiva a hacer que piense en mí cada minuto de su vida. Aunque debo confesar que es algo dulce que comparta esos pensamientos conmigo._

_Ahora, para contestar a su pregunta: Sí, así sería mi casa ideal._

_Pero no sería mi hogar. Por alguna razón, estimo que cualquier lugar sería mi hogar mientras esté a su lado, como la incómoda cama del hospital (juro no volver a acostarme en una de ésas)... Bueno, debo admitir mi alegría al recibir de nuevo una de sus cartas, no tiene la idea de la desesperación que me embargó cuando recapacité que, si se iba, ya no podría verle ni hablarle._

_Sí, ya no puedo verlo, pero mi corazón se alegra de poder intercambiar palabras con usted. Esperemos que se vuelva en un buen ámbito entre nosotros._

_Atte: Marvolo Salazar._

_Pd: Si fue una declaración de amor, créame cuando le digo que es absolutamente correspondido. "_

Adrián gritó. Gritó de emoción, de alegría, de histeria, de vergüenza... Gritó por todos los sentimientos que lo llenaban en ese momento.

Gritó porque sabía que eso sería el inicio de algo que llevaría toda su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_Bajo las estrellas._   
_..._   
_O cómo el cielo puede guiar a almas perdidas._

* * *

  
Estaba seguro que era uno de los días más calurosos de la época, estaba acostumbrado a los días de calor, pero los climas extremistas del desierto siempre parecía replantear el concepto de calor. Bufó, y eso que ya estaba acostumbrado a atravesar el mismo terreno.

Agarró con fuerza la cuerda que mantenía el control de su camello y luego su mochila, la cual descansaba en sus hombros con pesadez. Odiaba tener que visitar a Grindelwald, el estúpido siempre se divertía haciéndolo ir hasta ese miserable pueblo. Pero, en fin, habían negocios que hacer y no podía esperar más de lo que ya había hecho.

Sólo le faltaba un día para llegar al Valle de Godric... Aunque de valle no tenía nada. No sabía cómo los pobladores habían decidido llamarle así, tal vez era un extraño padecimiento que te hacía llamar las cosas que tenías como las que tú quisieras tener. Ah, no importaba.

Miró el cielo, el hecho de que no tuviera que entrecerrar los ojos lo alarmó. La noche caía rápido en el desierto, debía apurarse para encontrar un buen lugar y acampar, ya mañana convencería al estúpido de Gellert para que no lo volviera a invitar... y, si se negaba, entonces no habría más que romper lazos con ese ingrato.

Miró a su alrededor, no parecía haber nada cerca de su ubicación, tal parecía que le tocaría acampar en medio de montañas de arenas... _¿Qué era eso?_

Un bulto oscuro se movía con tranquilidad (¿o cansancio?) a una gran distancia de él, parecía que no aguantaría más y... Oh, se desplomó.

Apuró a su camello para que pudiera llegar rápido hacia lo que había estado observando hacia unos momentos. Parecía una persona, cosa extraña ya que no muchos se atrevían a pisar ese desierto, era muy engañoso y no cualquiera podría acostumbrarse a andar por ahí, alrededor de diez personas se perdían o se encontraban muertas a lo largo de todo el lugar. Todos sabían que debías encontrar a un experto antes de atreverte a pisar esas arenas.

Llegó al lado de la persona, se encontraba desparramado por la arena con una fina tela oscura que lo cubría del fuerte sol. No parecía tener más que un pequeño bolso que descansaba en su hombro y cruzaba su cuerpo hasta la cadera, también parecía maltratado. No era un maltrato a causa de las fuertes temperaturas de algunas que otras caídas, eran maltratos que te harías cuando peleabas.

Vaya, con quien se venía a encontrar en medio del desierto, podría ser un criminal o alguien que perseguía malos rumbos...

Pero parecía tan indefenso.

Se bajó de su cabello, tal vez fue el sonido que hizo al caer contra la arena, pero la persona se removió, dando un salto asustada mientras lo miraba a los ojos con temor.

—Ohh... —fue lo único que pudo decir después de toparse con esos hermosos ojos, ¿un criminal tendría esas hermosas piedras fingiendo ser ojos? Tal vez sí, tal vez así lograba encantar a sus víctimas antes de atacarlas.

—¿Otra alucinación? —preguntó el contrario parpadeando muchas veces. Con un gran esfuerzo (o eso parecía) el joven se hincó y alzó una mano hacia su dirección, alcanzándole y aferrándose a él— Santo Dios —balbuceó el joven—. No eres una alucinación.

Al contrario de lo que sus instintos decían, no pudo decir algún comentario sobre la idea de que fuera una alucinación, sólo tuvo tiempo de preocuparse.

—¿Has tomado agua? —fue lo único que preguntó, agachándose para estar frente al joven— Maldición, te vez horrible —siseó dejando su mochila en la arena para poder abrirla y sacar una botella de agua—. Trata de beber lento.

Pero, al contrario de lo que dijo, el ojiverde comenzó a beber de una forma alarmante, deteniéndose sólo cuando faltaban unos tragos.

—Dime que no me estoy acabando tus reservas de agua —rogó.

—Tengo más, no te preocupes.

Dicho eso, el joven se acabó la botella de agua. Debía ser un nuevo récord o algo así, ¿cómo pudo haberse tomado tanto en tan poco tiempo?

Miró de nuevo los ojos verdes y, cuando menos lo pensó, el joven frente a él estaba llorando.

—¿En serio eres real? —cuestionó el desconocido limpiando sus lágrimas, las cuales no dejaban de salir.

Ahí fue cuando lo entendió todo. Acababa de salvar a ese joven, tal vez, si hubiera durado más, el ojiverde se encontraría en frente de una deshidratación severa.

—Tranquilo, soy real —murmuró acercándose al joven para consolarlo, pero el contrario ya se encontraba arrojándose contra él mientras lloraba de alivio.

xxxx

Miró el cielo nocturno mientras acariciaba el cabello del desconocido. El joven se había quedado dormido en algún momento de su lloriqueada y no pudo hacer más que simplemente establecer ese lugar como su campamento. No pudo moverse mucho para sacar todas sus cosas ya que el ojiverde parecía aferrarse a él como si fuera algún tipo de ancla, lo único que pudo hacer fue sacar una pequeña cobija de su mochila y una sustancia que había comprado para los escorpiones e insectos del desierto.

—Hmm...

El joven se movió lentamente y, después de un largo tiempo, por fin pudo volver a ver los ojos verdes que tanto le habían atrapado.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó sin dejar de acariciar el cabello azabache. No sabía porqué lo hacía, pero sus instintos le decían que no se separara del menor— Te quedaste dormido.

—Oh —murmuró desconcertado y, después de unos parpadeos, los colores invadieron su cara—. _Oh_. —dijo ahora haciendo más énfasis— Perdón, no quería hacerlo, simplemente ya llevaba tiempo caminando y sin tomar agua, realmente lo siento, no pensé que...

Sus miradas se volvieron a topar y se quedaron callado observando al otro. Pudo descifrar algunos cortes y partes de la mejilla del moreno quemadas, supuso que las últimas eran trabajo del sol.

—Soy Alexander Dom —se presentó con cortesía, pero incapaz de alejar su mirada de los ojos esmeraldas.

—¿Simplemente Dom? —cuestionó el desconocido, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de su salvador— Nunca lo había escuchado... Yo soy Orión Elíseo.

—Y mi nombre es el extraño.

—¡Hey! —se quejó Orión, pero sólo pudieron reírse cuando los dos volvieron a mirarse.

Por su parte, Alexander nunca se había sentido tan cómodo en compañía de una persona, ni que se diga estando a tan corta distancia. Por parte de Orión, él sí estaba acostumbrado al acercamiento físico, solía abrazar mucho a su familia y amigos, pero nunca había podido sentirse tan seguro con ellos.

Los dos se quedaron así por unos momentos, contemplando los ojos ajenos como si fueran la parte faltante de una nueva galaxia.

xxxx

Alexander gruñó, el sol ya le daba en la cara y lo único que quería era ponerse en marcha para lograr llegar más temprano al Valle de Godric. Se estiró... o lo trató de hacer. Un peso se encontraba instalado entre sus brazos y piernas, no recordaba... Oh, cierto.

Acomodado frente sí, Orión se encontraba durmiendo con tranquilidad, cuestionando a Xander de cuántas personas pudieran estar tan cómodas estando en su presencia. Aunque, tal vez, el ojiverde podía sentir la protección con la que lo estaba cuidando.

Se había encargado de velar por su sueño, acomodándolo entre sus brazos cuando notó que la pequeña cobija que llevaba no alcanzaba a cubrir el cuerpo del moreno. Tal vez fue un impulso, pero no se podía arrepentir cuando veía al pequeño fénix frente a él.

—Orión, despierta —susurró moviendo un poco al joven entre sus brazos—. Debemos continuar.

El ojiverde reaccionó lento, pero se movió para no entorpecer los rápidos movimientos de Alexander, quién guardó todo en su mochila y miró a su camello considerando cuántos kilos lograría aguantar.

—¿Cuánto pesas? —cuestionó Alexander analizando a Orión, quien movió su cabeza a un lado curioso— Quiero ver si nos puede sostener —informó dándole una ligera palmada a su regular acompañante cuando hacía ese tipo de viajes.

—Hmm... No sé, hace mucho que no me peso y no he estado cuidando mi figura... ¡Hey! —Alexander levantó a Orión entre sus brazos y, como lo supuso, el joven no pesaba tanto, tal vez debería considerar que tendría desnutrición, era muy pequeño y delgado para su edad...

¿Edad?

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó ayudando a su recién conocido a subir al lomo de su camello.

—¿De cuántos me veo?

—¿Honestamente? De dieciséis años.

Orión lo miró unos momentos en silencio antes de reír.

—Tengo veinticinco años —afirmó mientras el ojiazul se subía detrás de él y se acomodaba para que pudieran estar cómodos considerando las típicas jorobas de los camellos.

—Yo tengo veintinueve — dijo rodeando los costados de Orión para agarrar las cuerdas y comenzar su camino—, ¿qué haces por aquí?

El azabache se tensó y no contestó por unos momentos, parecía pensar lo que iba a decir y Alexander no podía dejar de pensar en la historia que guardaba ese largo silencio.

—Vivía en una caravana con unos gitanos —dijo recargando su espalda en el pecho del mayor. No iba a mencionar nada sobre ese hecho, al contrario, Xander parecía demasiado cómodo con el toque—, alguien los estaba buscando y... saqueó todo el lugar. Mi amiga me ayudó a escapar, ella se desvió cuando uno de los hombres nos veía. —bajó un poco la voz, si no fuera porque estaban en medio del desierto, Tom estaba seguro que no lo escucharía— Fue detrás de ella.

—Tal vez es un poco inoportuno, pero tuviste suerte —comentó sin saber qué más decir—. Tal vez algunos lograron escapar, así que no te desanimes.

—Espero que Andrómeda pudiera escapar...

—¿Andrómeda? ¿En serio pensaste que "Dom" era raro cuando ustedes tienen nombres así?

—¡Hey! Que sepas que sólo tenemos esos nombres los que nacimos en la caravana —se defendió Orión riendo. Bueno, mínimo logró sacarle una sonrisa—... Casi todos tenemos esos nombres.

Sí, Xander encontró a alguien extremadamente peculiar.

xxxx

Se estaba haciendo de noche y todavía no llegaban, su camello iba más lento y parecía algo cansado, pero no podía arriesgarse a quedarse otras noche más.

Suspiró y se recargó hacia adelante, justo donde Orión se había quedado dormido recargando su cabeza en su cuello. Que Xander apoyara su mentón en la cabeza de éste no tenía nada que ver con qué le gustase su cercanía... Bien, sí tenía que ver, pero prefería no prestarle atención a ese hecho.

Sonrió al ver las luces del pequeño pueblo a lo lejos, no faltaría mucho en llegar si seguían así... Llegar al pueblo significaba hacer sus negocios y ya nunca volver... aunque también significaba no volver a ver a Orión.

No importaba, era un desconocido más.

Pero algo no estaba bien. Xander quería quedarse más tiempo con el joven y hablar más con él hasta que se hartaran el uno al otro, cosa que (por alguna razón) dudaba.

Cuando ya estaban por llegar, Xander decidió despertar a su acompañante.

—Orión, despierta —murmuró suavemente para no crear un sobresalto. El nombrado se movió un poco antes de abrir sus ojos—. Ya llegamos.

Si el despertarlo no lo había sobresaltado, de seguro la otra frase sí que lo hizo. Orión soltó un chillido emocionado al ver que ya casi se encontraban rodeados de las pequeñas casas.

No preguntó dirección ni se detuvo, simplemente pasó por toda la calle hasta llegar a la casa de Grindelwald, dónde se quedaría hasta que completaran todo lo necesario. Tampoco preguntaría si Orión se podría quedar ahí, no lo dejaría solo en la calle.

Se detuvieron en una casa un poco más lujosa de las demás. Alexander se bajó del camello y ayudó a Orión a hacerlo, yendo a tocar la puerta momentos después.

—Tarde —se burló el hombre rubio que abrió la puerta, pero no dijo nada más sobre el tema cuando vio al pequeño azabache escondido detrás de su colega—, ¿quién...?

—Orión Elías, lo encontré perdido en el desierto —informó y el rubio asintió, dándoles espacio para que entraran.

—Podríamos llevarlo mañana con Godric, él sabrá cómo ayudarlo —comentó Grindelwald cerrando la puerta una vez que los dos entraron. Usualmente Orión se sentiría incómodo con todo eso, pero no podía estarlo cuando se encontraba al lado de Xander—, seguro es parte de esa caravana, muchos han llegado pidiendo refugio...

—¿Caravana? —de adelantó Orión— ¿Alguien llamada Andrómeda llegó?

El dueño de la casa hizo un sonido como si lo estuviera pensando.

—Me suena, pero debo admitir que todos tienen nombres raros como para no confundirlos.

Orión se rió y sonrió aliviado. Hace no más de dos días pensó que moriría y, ahora, se entera que hay más se sus amigos ahí. Todo era asombroso.

xxxx

Xander se debía ir, pero eso no hizo nada para que acelerara su paso. Había decidido estar en el lugar hasta que todo con Orión se arreglara y, tal parecía, todo iba de maravilla.

Godric había adorado al joven y había decidido darle refugio, las personas de la caravana tenían la oportunidad de irse o quedarse, la mayoría decidió asentarse, igual que Orión. Por alguna razón, Xander sabía que el jefe del lugar lo adoptaría de alguna manera. El alivio había recorrido su sistema cuando supo que Orión podía estar sano y salvo en una casa.

—Entonces ya casi te irás —le dijo Gellert parándose a su lado mientras veían el pueblo y a Orión Elías hablando con una amiga (Andrómeda, supuso Xander) animadamente—. No me sorprende que estés tardando en irte.

—Podría regresar en algún momento, seguirás viviendo aquí. —el rubio se rió y negó con su cabeza.

—Después de todos tus quejidos por venir hasta acá, decidí mudarme. —Grindelward dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de su compañero antes de entrar a su casa.

Por alguna razón, Xander sentía que no era la primera vez que se separaría de esa criatura juguetona llamada Orión. Sonrió para sus adentros, pero se prometía que iba a ser la última vez.

Fue así que, bajo las estrellas, Xander partió a su ciudad natal, dejándose guiar por la Osa Mayor y encontrándose gracias a la constelación Orión.

xxxx

_" Querido Orión:_

_Cada vez que te extraño, sólo debo ver el cielo nocturno para volver a sentirte cerca. Casi como la tarde que nos conocimos y la noche que compartimos juntos, encontrando un refugio el los brazos del otro._

_O, al menos, así lo sentí yo._

_Espero que tu estadía en el Valle de Godric sea placentera, aquí es algo aburrido, Gellert se ha vuelto un poco pesado con el trabajo, pero no esperaba menos, por eso me agrada como socio._

_Me complace haber recibido tu anterior carta, es bueno saber que no me has olvidado. Por otro lado, también me alegra que tus amigos de la caravana estén bien, escuché por ahí que algunas personas no lograron llegar para pedir auxilio._

_Me alegra haberte encontrado y saber que no terminaste de la misma forma, aunque sea un pensamiento egoísta._

_Cambiando de tema, ¿no sientes que el destino se empeña en separarnos? Quiero saber si tú también lo sientes o sólo son imaginaciones mías._

_De todas formas, no dejaré que nada nos separe en nuestra próxima vida, lo prometo._

_Siempre tuyo:  
Alexander Dom. "_

Orión sonrió, siempre lo hacía cuando recibía una de sus cartas, las cuales tardaban en llegar porque el cartero debía atravesar un desierto para entregarla... u otras simplemente no llegaban, esto último lo entristecía, pero no podía hacer nada contra el mal carácter de la madre naturaleza.

_"... no dejaré que nada nos separe en nuestra próxima vida, lo prometo. "_

Acarició esas palabras. Sí, él tampoco lo permitiría.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_Almas gemelas_   
_..._   
_O su reencuentro después de años de espera._

* * *

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado y miró a su lado para comprobar que su esposo siguiera dormido a su costado. Ahí, justo a su lado profundamente dormido se encontraba Harry Potter o, como a Tom le gustaba presentarlo, el amor de su vida.

Se habían casado hace un par de días, Tom recordaba cómo James Potter le entregaba a su hijo frente al altar antes de darle una última advertencia sobre cuidarlo con una sola mirada... cosa estúpida porque Riddle haría lo que fuera para que su niño tuviera la mejor vida de todas.

Cuando tocó decir sus votos, Tom no pudo contener que algunas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas cuando Harry dio el "acepto". Recuerda exactamente lo que había pensado en esos momentos: _¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo?_

Recuerda haber pensado en que debió haber hecho algo jodidamente bueno para hacerlo, aunque sabía que no había hecho nada absolutamente bueno en esa vida como para que Harry estuviera sonriéndole frente al altar. Había pensado que, lo que sea que hizo en sus otras vidas, debía ser lo suficientemente asombroso.

No había entendido cómo una persona podía verlo con tanto amor y comprenderlo de maravilla aún cuando eran tan distintos.

Tom amaba cada parte de Harry.

Acarició con cuidado la mandíbula de su durmiente amante, conteniendo un temblor cuando volvió a caer en la belleza que poseía Harry, con sus pestañas oscuras y piel morena. Sus pequeñas pequitas que a simple vista no las podías diferenciar, pero estando a uno centímetro de su rostro podrías verlas con facilidad.

En su mente recordó al joven atrapado bajo el escritorio con la bomba, al adorable chico acostado en la camilla de hospital y al viajero sediento en la arena del desierto. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Puede que él haya salvado a Harry en sus vidas pasadas, pero Harry lo había salvado en ésa.

Justo cuando iba a rendirse, cuando pensaba que nada valía la pena para quedarse en ese mundo... Harry llegó corriendo y se estampó contra él en medio de una calle, ¿quién diría que ese simple momento cambiaría toda su vida?

Mordió su labio inferior cuando notó a su chico soltar un pequeño suspiro y moverse para acurrucarse cerca de él. Era tan hermoso. Tom casi se alejaba de él porque no creía que mereciera a tal criatura tan inocente y pura. Soltando su labio con cuidado, un suspiro se le escapó.

No podía contener tanto amor y se le hacía ridículo haber pensado antes que algo como eso no era para él.

Pasó su mano por el suave cabello (que no sabía cómo podía verse tan desordenado) y jaló el rostro de Harry a centímetros del suyo, comenzando a dar una metralleta de besos por toda su linda carita. No hacía falta decir que lo había despertado y, ahora, Harry se encontraba riendo mientras rodeaba el cuello de Tom con sus brazos.

—Buenos días —murmuró Harry adormilado. Tom adoraba esa ronca voz.

—Son buenos porque estás conmigo —dijo en contestación, causando de nuevo la revoloteante risa.

—Te amo.

La declaración no era nueva, pero el cuerpo de Tom parecía reaccionar a ésta como si fuera la primera vez que lo decía... Ya no habría cartas, no habría anhelos ocultos ni recuerdos pasajeros. Ahora podía obtener las palabras de Harry sin la necesidad de esperar días para que un papel con tinta llegara a sus manos.

—Oh, amor... —Harry comenzó a pasando su dedo pulgar para detener el río de lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Tom, quien no solía llorar (la única vez que lo vio hacerlo fue en su boda, realmente) antes de comenzar a repartir besos para limpiarlas— Te amo. Te amo. Te amo —repitió sin cansarse hasta que Tom sólo pudiera descansar en su pecho, arrullándose con la suave melodía que hacían esas palabras en la boca de su chico y su rítmico corazón.

Tom podría haber salvado la vida de Harry millones de veces, pero aún así sólo podía agradecer lo que sucedió para poderlo merecer.


End file.
